


Experimentando Rivella

by minkly1 (minkly)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Cultural Differences, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly1
Summary: Escondido das câmeras e holofotes, os famosos patinadores Christophé Giacometti e Seung-gil Lee mantém um relacionamento amoroso há quatro meses. Estão no auge da paixão e justamente por isso, o racional Seung-gil resolve ir passar um tempo na terra natal do namorado, mas o sul-coreano não esperava ser apresentado logo de cara a um das maiores tradições suíças: experimentar o polêmico refrigerante Rivella.





	Experimentando Rivella

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extreme Spicy Ramen!!! (on Ice)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098695) by [minkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly). 



> E aí, gente, beleza?!   
> Postando mais uma fanfic para a YOI Rarapair Week e atacando de... SeungChris. É, gente, shippo FORTE Seungão e Chris do Popozão e justamente por Coreia e Suíça serem praticamente opostos, panfletando o couple com o tema "Diferenças Culturais". 
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura ^^

Dentro do rinque de patinação, eles davam seu coração para as lâminas, sua mor paixão; fora delas, eles compartilham seu amor um pelo outro de forma contido, pois o mundo de gelo e lâminas ainda não conseguia aceitar que o amor independia de gênero, e assim, de forma discreta, escondida Christophé Giacometti, “a  _sex bomb_  suíça” e Seung-gil Lee, “a precisão sul-coreana” iam para o seu quarto mês de relacionamento.

Inicialmente, o namoro pegou os mais íntimos de ambos de surpresa, pois eles eram praticamente o oposto um do outro, mas eram justamente em suas diferenças que um se apaixonou pelo outro e a cada dia, eles descobriram-se mais, reapaixonavam-se.

Naquela semana, pós final do Grand Prix, Seung-gil Lee, pessoa geralmente racional, resolveu quebrar seu próprio protocolo e seguir suas emoções. Comprou a primeira passagem para a Suíça e partiu ver o namorado.

Obviamente, Chris adorou a visita, a qual eles curtiram intensamente, pois Giacometti fez questão de apresentar as belezas de Zurique para o Lee: o famoso Museu da Arte de lá, o histórico bairro comercial de  _Bahnhofstrasse_ , a Igreja de São Pedro, o estonteante museu  _Pavillon Le Corbusier_ , andaram de bicicleta por  _Sihl_ , caminharam pelo Velho Jardim Botânico, até assistiram ao pôr do sol no Lago de Zurique congelado, pois era inverno, e obviamente deram uma patinada no local, além de atenderem seus fãs presentes no local. O único “problema” era quando perguntavam o porquê de Seung-gil Lee ter saído da Coreia para ir até a Suíça e o patinador sul-coreano era curto e grosso:

— Porque eu quis, algum problema?!

Quando a noite chegou, eles estavam de volta no apartamento de Christophé, o qual fez questão de preparar um jantar cheio de pratos típicos como queijo derretido no prato acompanhado de linguiças e molhos suíços, batata-suíça acompanhada de cozido de vitela com creme e champignon, pão suíço, sopa à moda suíça e porco assado à moda de Zurique.

Seung-gil, de início, achou meio insonsa a comida, pois como um bom sul-coreano, era acostumado com a comida hiper-apimentada e colorida da sua terra natal — tanto que veio a lembrança de quando Chris foi visitá-lo em Seul e ele experimentou o tradicional  _Ramyun Habanero_ , um macarrão instantâneo acompanhado com um molho ultra-apimentado. Na época, teve que se segurar para não rir do namorado tomando um litro de cerveja de uma vez para passar a ardência. —, mas depois que passou a comer uma linguiça típica acompanhada de um molho mostarda bem apimentado, ele reviu totalmente seus conceitos. Tacava ele em todos os pratos mesmo e não estava nem aí.

“Ainda bem que ele não tem gastrite.” — pensou Giacometti, enquanto observava o namorado tomar o molho puro. Entretanto, Christophé não conseguia deixar de ficar encantado em como o namorado comia com gosto o jantar, junto ao sorriso dele de satisfação após terminar de comer tudo e agradecê-lo pela refeição.

Depois do jantar, Chris propôs um desafio para o namorado, falando em inglês com ele:

— Agora que Seung-gil Lee está iniciado na culinária suíça, você pode provar o segredo da minha força e vitalidade — tirou do armário uma garrafa amarela que parecia garrafa de cerveja barata, colocou-a na mesa em frente ao namorado e continuou. —, Rivella.

— Isso é cerveja? — perguntou o sul-coreano, enquanto abria a garrafa.

— Não, refrigerante. Um brinde a nós e ao futuro dia em que a gente possa amar em paz. — Lee concordou com os votos do namorado, fez o brinde e tomou o refrigerante, porém o gosto não agradou muito Seung-gil. Quer dizer, não agradou em nada o sul-coreano:

“Com todo o respeito, mas isso é refrigerante ou remédio para má digestão? Isso é muito ruim, eca! Tem gosto de leite de magnésia frutado misturado com água com gás.” — teve que perguntar:

— Chris, do que esse refrigerante é feito?

— Soro de leite, extrato de pêssego, água e gás carbônico industrializado para refrigerantes. É uma delícia, não é?! — respondeu Giacometti, após deliciar-se com mais um bom gole da bebida.

— É… — respondeu educadamente Lee para não ofender o namorado e principalmente a cultura dele, tanto que tomou o refrigerante até o fim. Entretanto, sua opinião continuou a mesma: experimentar Rivella não foi mesmo a melhor experiência do mundo:

“Se isso era o troco pelo  _Ramyun_ _Habanero_ , você está “de parabéns”, Christophé Giacometti. Eu só não faço você comer  _s_ _annakji_ _¹_ , porque nem o meu pior inimigo merece aquilo, mas quando você voltar para Seul, Chris, você que me aguarde. Você terá uma experiência gastronômica inesquecível… com  _hongeo_ _²_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mini glossário gastronômico gore da tia MinkE:   
> 1\. sannakji: Tentáculos de filhote de polvo crus recém cortados, temperados com gergelim ou até mesmo o filhote de polvo inteiro vivo para você comer. Sério, esse prato gera polêmica até mesmo dentro da Coreia. É mais ou menos a mesma polêmica sobre o consumo de calango aqui, só que em proporções muito maiores. 
> 
> 2\. hongeo: carne de arraia fermentada na própria urina dela. Sério e segundo o que vi na internet e uma colega minha que morou na Coreia, e comeu isso, falou, o negócio fede, fede para cacete e tem gosto de água de privada. 
> 
> Entenderam agora o aviso de "Linguagem imprópria"? 
> 
> Um detalhe: Eu não sou ryyyyyyyyyyyca e nunca fui para a Suíça, mas um professor meu da faculdade foi, morou lá por um tempo e comentou o quanto era "agradável" o sabor de Rivella (e pelo que pesquisei no YT, Rivella é tipo jiló: com opiniões bem divididas mesmo). A fala do Seung-gil descrevendo o gosto de Rivella é exatamente como esse professor me descreveu o negócio. 
> 
> Fanfic repostada no Nyah -  
>  https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/722799/Experimentando_Rivella/  
> E no Spirit - https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/experimentando-rivella-7772459
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima com o tema... Inverno!


End file.
